1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium such as an integrated circuit (IC) card and an apparatus for holding the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, a memory card that is constituted of a portable contact-type recording medium such as a semiconductor memory, which is available for reading and/or writing data, and has contact point(s) for transmitting a signal and/or for supplying power has written or read the data by using a slot-type reader/writer. The slot-type reader/writer has an insert portion for inserting the memory card thereinto and contact point(s). When the memory card is inserted into the reader/writer through the insert portion, the contact point 8s) of the reader/writer is (are) contacted to contact point(s) of the memory card so that the data can be read and/or written therethrough.
Alternatively, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-288202 has disclosed that an ejection mechanism for ejecting the inserted memory card easily. The ejection mechanism disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-288202 is configured so that when sliding an ejection knob, an ejection hook pushes against a grooved ejection surface of the memory card, thereby enabling the memory card to be ejected.